Find Me Someday
by iZutara
Summary: Ember, daughter of Zuko. Rain, daughter of Katara. Twins of different nations, never met and seperated at birth. But what happens when one runs away to unknowingly bump into her sister? Secrets unfold and truths be told to the daughters of fire and water.


**Yes, this story takes after the war. and don't worry, they'll eventually meet soon :)**

**

* * *

**Ember stood out on her balcony taking in the morning air. She always liked the mornings, not only because of being a firebender, but because it meant starting a fresh new day. The wind blew, touching her soft tanish skin as she inhaled it, making her smile even more. 

"_I love mornings..._"

* * *

Rain sat on a soft pile of snow just a few feet away from her home, looking up at the night sky. She always liked the night, not because she was a waterbender, but because they were so peaceful, and it meant that the day was finally over giving her a chance to relax. Her eyes focused on the moon shining brightly over her light skin, and the stars twinkling alongside it. 

"_I love nights..._"

* * *

"Ember, have you already done your history lessons with Uncle?" asked her dad. She stared at him in annoyance. 

"Dad! It's sooo BORING!" she grumbled, making her dad look back at her angrily.

"It's not boring young lady, it's a part of education. And education is important in the royal household! Now you are going to look happy and do them. Do you understand!?" he replied sternly. She nodded.

"Fine..." She walked away mumbling something about _'I hate history'_ and _'it's useless'_. Walking out to the palace gardens, she had found her uncle already sitting under one of the trees, sipping away at his tea while waiting for his student to come join him. Typical Iroh. "Morning Uncle." she said, sighing while plopping down next to him.

"Good morning Ember. Tea?" he held out a one of the cups while smiling joyfully to her. She quickly shook her head 'No.'

"Uh, it's okay, I don't want any." The truth was, she had always hated it anyway. Just like her father, tea was only good to her on certain occasions. But for the most of it, she'd wanted to burn them all and never see it again. "So, history lessons?" she reminded, hoping her uncle wont force down the tea on her like last time.

"Oh yes. Well, where have we stopped? Ah, now I remember. Anyway, your great-great-great-great-great-grandfather Kuzon was one of those who fought fairly well in battles, once leading an army of firebenders by a thousand, thus..."

She zoned out at that point of the conversation. Really, history was boring. She wished she was somewhere else, maybe at the market, maybe running errands, heck, maybe even at the south pole! Yes, it was that boring, but unfortunately, wishes don't come true... maybe not now atleast. Yes, she had another wish that was true. _"I wished I had a twin..."_ she thought, though not knowing she really had one.

* * *

"Hey Rain, what are you doing still up? Aren't you supposed to be asleep by now?" asked a boy, about her age, now sitting by her. She sighed, not taking her gaze away from the sky. 

"No. I don't want to go sleep yet." she said blankly. He shrugged and had an idea. He decided, that he was going to bother her...

"Well the little princess has to sleep now. Wouldn't want a wrinkle, now do you missy?" he teased in a girlie voice, which began to get on her nerves.

"Go away Jedd!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I anger _'Princess'_ Rain? I was just trying to look out for her complextion. Staying young and pretty is vital for you young lady..."

"Shut up Jedd, I'm warning you..." she clenched her fists at the boy's remarks.

"Well, it's not like you can make me... you're too weak and pathetic to do so anyway. And besides..." Oh, she was mad. Before he could even finish his sentance, a huge pile of snow came darting right to his face, knocking him down. He came up of the snow pile gasping for air, as she walked froze the snow pile on him and away furious. "Hey!" he yelled out.

"Don't you dare call me weak next time!" she called back. He lay there struggling to get out. Rain began to think of the _'Princess'_ part. For all she new, she was no princess. Oh how she was wrong.

* * *

"Uncle, what was my mom like?" she looked at Iroh with pleading eyes as he let out a big sigh. This must've been the 276th time in her whole entire life she had asked him about it, though the only thing he could say was... 

"Go ask your father." Yes, that was his reply. Evertime she asked, that was his reply.

When she was 2, she had said the word _'Mommy'_ upon hearing one of her baby friends say it. But she had no mommy at all to say that to. When she was 5, she had asked if she had a mom. Her uncle had at first described her, with little reference. But then her father found out and forbid him to tell her again. When she was 7, she had asked why her mom left. Both uncle and Zuko remained silent at the question. When she was 10, she had asked if her mother really loved her. By then, her father had told her to not ask again. When she was 12, she had asked where her mom was. A conflict arose between father and daughter, but he still never told her. Now at age 14, she asked about everything else, and also the reason why they wouldn't tell her. But still, no answer.

By now she already had enough of this. She only wanted to know the truth! Was that so much to ask?

"Uncle, please... TELL ME!" she pleaded some more, but only watched Iroh shake his head sadly.

"No, I can't Ember. I'm sorry." She let out a small growl before heading off. "Wait!" her uncle yelled in the distance. "History isn't finished yet!"

"I want to know MY own history! I want to know my mother!" she responded, before storming away.

* * *

_"I don't have a dad..." said Rain, standing next to another girl, though that girl kept staring into another direction making it hard for Rain to see her looks._

_"Oh. Well, atleast you have a mom. I don't have one." responded that girl._

_"But isn't it fun having a dad? I mean, I always wished I had that father-daughter bond like some of my friends have with their dads. But I don't. You're lucky."_

_"Yeah, I guess..." she chuckled a bit, "but still, I've always wanted a mom who sings to me and tucks me in bed or something. I mean, my dad has always done that, but I wonder how it would be like with a mom around. You're lucky too, you have a mom that does that."_

_"I know. But I've always wanted a dad who stands up for me, not always my mom doing it. But I really do wish I knew my dad. Sometimes my mom says that I have a temper just like him."_

_"Atleast your mom says some things about him. I don't know anything about my mom."_

_"Really? Didn't your dad ever say anything?" _

_"Nope. Well, I over-heard him saying that I'll be just as strong and independant like her when I grow up, but he never described her to me. My uncle has told me a little about her personality, but nothing that intruiging. Though, I know for sure that she's not from the firenation."_

_"How?"_

_"Because my skin color. Eeryone else around me is lighter. I'm more tanner than them. And plus, I have brown hair, while everyone else has black."_

_"Well, I too know for sure that my father was not from the watertribes."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I'm really lighter than everyone. And my hair is black while everyone else has brown hair." Each paused in awkawrd silence._

_"Wow, we're like the exact opposites."_

_"Yeah..."_

Rain smiled in her sleep. As dumb as it sounded, she had made a new friend, in her dreams. No, really, it was in her dreams!

* * *

**Woo, new story! And I'm not even finished with the other ones! YEAH!!!!!! lol. R'n'R.**

**Okay, now to describe Ember and Rain.**

**Ember (14) : firebender, gold eyes like her dad, skin more like her mother's, slightly lighter than her though. Hair is brown like her mother's. She has a great deal of curiosity in her, wondering about a lot of things. She has a personality like her mom, though her dad never told her, but can get a very bad temper at times. She hates lessons and prefers wandering off to explore somewhere. And she loves to grumble!**

**Rain (14) : waterbender, blue eyes like her mom, skin is light, exactly like her dad. Has black hair. She's more of the 'break-the-rules' type, being a tomboy and all. She loves using her waterbending to get revenge on people. Her attitude is exactly like her dad's, though her mom never told her. And she takes waterbending very... very seriously. **


End file.
